


Slow Dancing In A Burning Room 中文翻译

by iTuanzi



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTuanzi/pseuds/iTuanzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>feelslikefire大大的Slow Dancing In A Burning Room 的 中文翻译<br/>原地址 http://archiveofourown.org/works/625760/chapters/1130004<br/>——————————————————————————<br/>这肯定是Q——好吧，听到过的，最怪异的求爱方式。他没有太多经验来做比较，但是Moneypenny确信平常人是不会这样调情的。不是说他很普通。不是说他们俩有任何人很普通。</p><p>另外：Q有一段过去，有一只猫，有一个危险的新男友。其中两样让他晚上睡不着，还有一个会在盒子里撒尿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slow Dancing In A Burning Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/625760) by [feelslikefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelslikefire/pseuds/feelslikefire). 



有别于MI6的流言(尽管这不是什么了不起的大事)，Q并不是SIS历史上最年轻的军需官。

他进Q支部的时候是24岁，然后在007被误认为已经死亡期间晋升到了现在的位置，那时候他才刚过完他的26岁生日。然而一个二战时期的军需官打破了Q的记录，但是他认为，那个男人——那个男孩，事实上，在他才21岁时就担任了这个职务——并不能算：Ronald Hampshire 的晋升的理由其实很简单。他的父亲(前任军需官)在Blitz时被杀了，由于Ron比仍何人都要了解他父亲的发明，无论是已经完成的还是正在造的，所以自然而然地，Ron在国家需要他的时候成为了新的Q，并且干得很好从而获得了众人的钦佩和赞赏。当然，现在的Q更为优秀。他凭借着他的价值和才干而非事出紧急在如此年轻时坐上这个位置（并且是在有不少反对的情况下），这就足以向所有质疑他的人证明他的优秀。

然而，让这么多人都关注Q如此年轻的真正原因是：他看上去太像小孩了，就好像他还处在应该穿短裤的年纪：松软的头发，厚厚的镜片，瘦得就像根杆子，孩子气的脸和偶尔出现的小污渍（就如Bond指出的那样）。其实他是完全能够好好打扮自己的——他并不是一点儿也不注意这些，他在剑桥主攻计算机科学和工程的同时也修过艺术和艺术史——但是他却有着一种相当古怪的个人风格，完全不能减少他看上去如此的年少无知。然而所有曾经因为他的年轻而小看他的同事都不会重复犯这个错误，并且都为这个错觉感到深深的后悔。

Q上任后做的第一件事就是通过一个人的努力使Q Branch的R&D和IT 部门联合在一起，从前这两个各自独立的部门，如今常常在处理特工需要安全和技术支持时互相越界。巧的是，他最终在MI6发生内部爆炸并搬去伦敦地下的时候及时地把这两个部门合并在一起。紧接着Silva造成了巨大的破坏，随之而来的就是M的去世，Q只有为数不多的时间留下给一个碰巧很精通于复活的00特工。除去中间那段后来被命名为：SKYFALL的短暂却十分难忘的合作外，Q在他刚上任成为军需官的前四个月内，几乎没有见到过007。

所有的这一切意味着当Bond再次出现的时候，Q为自己对Bond深深的，直接的，令人恼火的迷恋感到大吃一惊。

被这样一个人的魅力所迷惑——一个混蛋然而碰巧也是一个臭名昭著的花花公子和一位极度危险的杀手，这样的事情绝对可以排在“Bad Ideas”榜的前几位了。然而由于他一丁点都不想有所行动，他做了件他所能想到最愚蠢的事情并且把气全撒在Bond的身上。他一抓住机会就用自己的方式来骚扰007，不停地嘲讽他的年龄（虽然其实并没有那么老），他的性征服（这个就和所宣传的一样差），还有他公认的令人讨厌的习惯：他把从Q支部带出去好好的器械弄得一团糟再还回来，前提是他能把东西带回来。难道不要一有机会就把比Q一年赚的还值钱的武器扔出去有他妈的那么难做到吗？

当然，Bond总是尽可能做到最好。并不是说Q的生命里缺少有关红颜祸水的笑话，但是Bond总有特别的能力让Q感觉他又回到了五岁，打在他父亲的膝盖旁，听着他父亲告诉他别再那么傻地为他母亲越来越严重的咳嗽担心了，告诉他他还太小没有办法理解的。当然，他并不是第一个让他有这种感觉的。Q有时觉得好像他整个一生中都不断的有人告诉他他太年轻：你太年轻所以你不懂，你太年轻了应对不了，你太年轻了负担不了那些认为他没有资格在这的人所施加在他身上的东西。

好吧，他他妈的现在已经在这了。所以除非把他手指从他的笔记本上撬走然后把他的身体扔到大街上，否则他是不会离开这里的。

“沿着走廊向前50米，Bond，然后左转，”Q简练地说道。他的手指在键盘上滑动着，双眼紧盯着上方的屏幕：007跑向的门被打开，然后砰地一声把几个追着他的人关在门后。“这扇门通往停机坪，会有架直升机停在那。”

“机上有咖啡吗？”

“我看上去像该死的Pret-A-Manager1吗？我相信你是会开直升机的。”Q吐了口气，视线重新回到他的笔记本屏幕上，快速进入了直升机的电脑系统然后发动了引擎。Bond跑过这个位于五十层大楼顶端的顶楼停机坪，Q从Bond的对讲能听到直升机旋翼发出的“thum-thum-thum”声。

追逐点显示”Bond”在离直升机只有几米的地方突然停了下来，几秒后Q就听到耳麦里传来刺耳的爆裂声。“What the fuck was that?”Q厉声说道。Q能看到Tanner站在他的桌边对他挑了挑眉，但是他选择无视他。

“即兴演出，”Bond简短地回答道。“我没有子弹了。”

“你是不是刚刚把我给你的Beretta给扔出去了？”Q难以置信地问道。他看到他屏幕上的小红点走向然后到达直升机处。Bond 突然推动直升机的油门杆，操纵着直升机起飞离开停机坪，隆隆的引擎声传入Q的耳中。

“你不该这么看重物质上的东西，Quartermaster。”Bond对他说道，“顺便提一句，魔鬼好像不会开飞机吧。”Q想通过无线电波一掌拍掉现在肯定挂在Bond脸上的傻笑。

“你应该庆幸这不是我唯一看重的东西，”他小声咕哝着，用力的戳着键盘。他不知道是该觉得佩服还是愤怒，他觉得‘两者’都有。

* * * * *  
“该死的你对我手机做了些什么？”

“我不知道你在说什么，”Q淡淡的回答道，他都没有把视线从他的显示器移开他就知道现在Bond脸上的布满阴霾，就和一周前他在凌晨三点敲响Bond楼里的安全警报并且拒绝任何情感或者金钱诱惑时Bond所变现出来的表情是一样的。

Bond把改装过的安卓手机扔在Q旁边的桌子上。Q瞥了眼手机，然后又看了眼离自己不足一步距离的特工。“修好它，”Bond说着，他的声音冷的就像今天早上差点害得Q在上班路上滑到的那块冰一样。Q伸手拿过Bond的手机然后输入解锁码，然后手机就开始放一首由当下最被英国人所厌恶的男生乐队唱的恶俗流行歌。Q不自觉地勾起微笑。

“我看不出有任何问题，”他说的一脸无辜。“我以为你很喜欢这首歌。”

“帮个忙，Q，如果你不修好我的手机——”

“那你就把它丢出去好了，就像你把那些贵重的电子仪器扔出去一样。”Q打断了他，然后把他的视线重新移回电脑屏幕，“我现在很忙。”

时间突然停顿了一下，就像一只猎犬在考虑要不要咬面前那只长满刺的刺猬一样，然后Q沾沾自喜地听着Bond再次默默地离开，关上门。Q微微一笑，然后继续他的工作。

自以为是的混蛋。讨厌的老顽固。  
* * * * *  
事实证明，尽管Q不断拿Bond不断变老的问题开玩笑，Bond的学习能力确实很强。他的设备归还率持续上升，不管怎么样，他和Q的工作关系稍稍升温，不至于在“低温症”前垂死挣扎。

虽然他还是会有疏漏。有些让情况变得很糟糕。然而当Q严肃认真地对待他的工作和职责时，他就不仅仅是说说而已了。当Bond在一次任务中毁掉了几栋楼的和一个能供半个伦敦一整年电力且能够自我修复的精密发电器原型后，Bond楼里的自动喷水灭火系统就离奇地在非常精确的局部地区短路了。他对那张离奇昂贵的水费账单感到十分反常的满足（当然他特意去看了一下），更不用说那些被泡烂的家具。

然而Bond并没有变得越来越愤怒，他反而看上去很——乐在其中。更确切的说，他开始重视这事了。他再没有任务的时候，也开始出现在Q Branch，甚至有时他完全没有任何理由呆在那。 不久以后，Q见到他的时间就要超过其他00特工的总和了。而Q压根就想不出这是为什么。

毫无疑问的是，当007想一尊衣冠楚楚的石像鬼一样在你编码的时候逼近你，你会发现你根本无法思考。更确切的说，根本不能思考除了James Bond全裸地躺在Q的桌子上张开自己以外的任何事情。

仍然，综合来说，Q在他的新职位上干得很好。有关粉刺少年的评论明显减少了，他的整个程序员团队和技术员都相当的聪明，现场探员，特别是00特工都学会不要去怀疑所有的技术都意味着他们即将被替代。此外，能再次和Eve近距离的一起工作让他感到很激动不已。 他们第一次见面时他们都是MI6的新人，那时Q被误认为是跟在Eve后，想要拿到她手机号的傻瓜，后来当她成为现场探员开始出任务后，Q十分的想念她。她之前向他倾诉过一两次她并不适应她现在位置，身边都是比她老十岁或者二十岁的人，他还是更习惯在外做特工的日子。但是她很好地解决了所有的不适应，成功地胜任了她的新职位，游刃有余。而他现在——很好。比他之前所预期的要好太多。

现在如果他能让007更爱惜一点Q交到他手里的那些昂贵的设备，或者只是表现出一点他不是真的在试图在每一个任务时寻死的话就跟好了。  
* * * * *

“Moaveni的case解决的很好，”Moneypenny赞扬道，距离之前Silva差点把整个伦敦给毁了那天已经过去三个月了。Albert Moaveni在半个欧洲大陆内传播了一个能把安全系统改写成恶意杀伤协议的电脑病毒；为此HAL-2012要为他在欧洲引起的将近300多人的死亡以及他所激起的混乱和恐怖行为负责。Moaveni不但聪明而且残忍。可惜不幸的是，Q比他更聪明而Bond比他更具有破坏力。

“谢谢。对了，最好找个人去告诉下Bond我们并没有在比赛看谁在追捕目标时受的撕裂伤或者断掉的骨头更多。”Q生气的说道。

“你为什么不自己告诉他？”声音从他身后传来，Q看着Moneypenny窃笑着走出房间，心里一沉。Q深吸一口气然后转身面向Bond，看着他该死的就和平时一样随意地斜靠在墙上。

“主要是因为你从来都听不进去！”Q说道。

Bond耸耸肩，“下次我会非常客气地请求我的下个目标在我追他的时候不要跑那么快。”他冷静地回答道，让Q感到胃部一抽。Bond撑了下他靠着的墙，然后不断地向Q走去，直到Q感觉自己的心跳已经快到像在跑马拉松时Bond才停了下来然后伸出他的手，掌心朝上。

“Oh，看呀，这是一个……”Q的声音越来越轻，眨着眼看着Bond手里之前没见到过的u盘。他本来完全以为看到的会是他之前给Bond的很贵的那个笔形袖珍计算机的碎片。 依靠Q之前加载的自多态算法，这个电脑能连接上并黑掉几乎所有带USB接口的电脑——“比炸弹更干净，更低调。”Q之前是这样告诉他的——但是它现在在Bond另一只伸出的手上，并且是完好无损的。“这是什么？”他问道，感觉有点始料未及。

Bond脸上露出一丝微笑。“一份礼物。”Bond答道，“我认为你应该看一下Moaveni的整个programs。你的电脑上应该没有完整版，所以我就偷了一个他的u盘。”

Q并不能很好地掩饰他此刻的激动不安，他从Bond手中拿过电脑和u盘，不停地反转查看，好像不用电脑他直接能用眼睛看到里面的内容一样。“Yes，”Q说道，“这太好了这。”

“不客气，”Bond答道，明显被逗乐了，Q清了清喉咙，瞥了一眼他的特工。

“我不认为我给你的枪还能完好无损，”Q冒险一说，而Bond“则瞟了下眉毛。“好吧，两样里面回来了一样，50%，比你之前的归还率要高很多了。”

“乐意为你效劳，”Bond说道，带着脸神秘莫测的表情。Q还在想着该说些什么“机智”的来回应他，却突然注意到Bond裤子的右膝上方位置有着一块红褐色的斑点。

“难道你还没去做医疗检查？”他询问道，然而Bond什么都没有说，只是微微一笑。“你先来的这里？你到底在想些什么？”

“假设我并没有这样，”Bond答道，让Q只想把他的笔记本砸在那张笑得特别得意的脸上。

“现在就去检查你的伤口，否则到你下个生日之前你都别想在这个城市里赶上一个绿灯了，”Q厉声说着。Bond举起双手表示投降，他后退着出了办公室的门然而与此同时他脸上的笑容没有丝毫减退。Q看着他离开。等到门完全关上后，他深深地呼了口气，靠在桌子上突然感觉一阵虚弱，就好像他饿了一两顿以后的感觉一样。“该死的蠢货，”Q看看他手里的两个设备，轻声低喃。就好像这礼物和关心能博得他欢心一样。就好像Bond会在乎一样。

…但是。Bond这样费力把这些数据带回来给他；至少他应该把它全看一遍。Q走到办公桌前，有针对性地断开了他电脑和MI6的内部连接，还把他网线从他的电脑后面拔掉了。他把之前还在弄的程序设置成自动编译后他先把那个笔形电脑连接上去然后把那个U盘也插在了他的笔记本上。他慢慢地窝进椅子里，整个人的注意力都已经集中在屏幕上解压后密密麻麻的代码上了。

直到4小时候他的手机响起来后，他才发现他有四条未读信息。他完全专注于挖掘他的目标（对手）的文件。他不止一次停下来思考：007到底能有多精通数码产品。Bond当初到底是怎样把这些文件下载下来给他的？Moaveni可完全不是个业余选手。

Q吐了口气，看了眼他的手机试图摆脱那些扰乱心神的想法。一条短信来自Mallory（是M，他更正道），两条是Moneypenny发来的，还有一条是Bond的。前两天都是关于工作上的事，这两条信息已经没什么用了因为他之前就已经解决好了并且也已经把文书工作交给新来的实习生了。第三条是Moneypenny发来叫他去Leicester Square附近一家她很喜欢的酒吧一起喝一杯。最后，最新的一条，Bond发来的，让Q感觉毛骨悚然，就好像有人正在摸他一样。

你的火炉坏了。我已经修好了。短信的内容这样写着。Q紧紧地咬着自己的嘴唇感觉有点铜锈的味道，然后伸手去拿他的电脑，在他回短信之前把他之前哆嗦的东西都保存了一下。

替我像Jonathan问好吧，我已经有好一段时间没送访客去他那了。Q向后一坐靠在椅子上，对自己笑笑，然后他突然意识到一旦Bond发现了他的诡计后，他毫无疑问会直接来HQ找他的。他匆忙起身，拿上他的电脑和两个硬盘还有一些其他他准备带回家的工作，把他们都塞进自己的公文包里，然后弯腰在他的桌子下寻找他消失已久的围巾。在他在桌子下找东西的时候，手机突然响了起来，他急忙想起身去接电话却一头敲在了桌子上。

“Hello，Q，”电话的另一头传来一个低沉悦耳的声音——Jonathan Stanton，Q的一个老朋友，偶尔替MI6做点事并且自愿帮助Q看管他那些作为诱饵的房子。Q可以听出背景声中有些奇怪的咕噜声，就好像有人在对抗一条巨大且有力的臂膀。“这位男士认为他能在这找到你。我该怎么做？”

“Oh，好吧，关于这个问题我有好几种答案，”Q兴高采烈地说道，他已经忘记头盖骨上的痛了，他无法停止想想Q如何面对Jonathan庞大的体重。在来MI6之前Jonathan是一名摔跤手兼保镖，他远远不止六英尺高，看上去就像一堵砖墙，并且他绝对不会错过在偷窥者身上造成些伤害的机会。毫无疑问，此时此刻他肯定正掐住Bond的脖子。他经常把那间房子作为工作室，这也就是为什么Bond能够幸运地在那找到他。“但是他是我们的一员，只是有一点点越界。不用太粗暴地对待他。”

“所以你认识他？Q，你个小坏蛋。”Q隐约听见电话那头Jonathan放开Bond后传来的咳嗽声，他咬住嘴唇防止自己笑出声来。“我还以为你也许已经够忙了，不会有这种事呢。”

“你知道的，我总是不停在找麻烦，Jon，”Q回答道，尽全力想听听也许Bond会发出更多的声音，但是并没有。Q在想Bond是不是已经离开了，或者他还在那呆着期望……好吧，hell if he knew。

“关于这点我非常清楚，”Jonathan答道，Q能听到他在笑。“不过，这可怜的家伙好像还没弄清楚。”

“你最好了，”Q告诉他。“替我向Adrienne和Vanessa问好。”他挂了电话，把手机塞进公文包里，准备去开门，突然停顿了一下， 转身回到他的办公竹前。他拿起放在桌角的记事本翻到新的一页，留下一小段话。他知道最多30分钟，就会有人来这看到这个留言了。Bond早晚都会找到他，不如给两个人都找点乐趣呢。

Q把那张纸从记事本上撕了下来后就开始折纸，他灵巧的手指还记得小时候不被允许碰那些昂贵的电子产品时那双小手是怎么折纸的。他把千纸鹤放在桌子中间，然后悄悄离开房间。是时候去找Moneypants喝一杯了。  
* * * * *  
“Quentin！”Moneypenny惊呼道，Q花了30分钟到了酒吧，在人们的注视下悄悄走向她。这30分钟内，Q有点期望着Bond厚重的手可能随时会落在的脖子上。“你来啦！你应该发条信息告诉我的；我还以为你又要在办公室工作到很晚呢。”

“我本来是这么打算的，可是突然被些事情打断了，”Q说道，“我们一定要用这些讨厌的名字吗？我们不能就——”

“你们都知道规矩的，”Moneypenny嗔怪道。“来吧，dove，我去给你买杯喝的，你要什么？”

“Strongbow就好。谢啦，Moneypants。”Q斜靠在吧台边环顾四周，努力克制自己想要垫起脚看看的冲动。他对Bond耍的花招让他兴奋，分泌的肾上腺素和愉悦感让他整个人都high了，他现在唯一能做的就是不要表现的那么得坐立不安，就好像一个小孩一下子拿到太多的糖果一样。Moneypenny挑起眉毛对着他，但是Q刻意回避看她的眼睛直到他们从新回到他们在角落的那张桌子。Moneypenny在财务部的朋友也在，她的名字叫Vicky，有着一头红发加上婀娜多姿的身材。然而她也是Q见过最毒舌的人，并且她能很轻松地把大部分特工喝挂。她非常聪明，这样的人只做些无聊的记账的工作真是太浪费了。此外，她是唯一一个在MI6里和Q一样年轻的部门主管，所以也许他们的老板还是知道他们该干什么的。

“Quentin，亲爱的，”Vicky轻快地说着，稍稍往旁边挪一点好腾地方给从卡座后面走来的Q还有Moneypenny。“什么风把你吹来了？”

“某个00特工自作聪明，试图找到我到底住哪，”Q尽量用随意的口气说着。Moneypenny高挑的眉毛没入发际，而Vicky则用手捂住自己的嘴。“不幸的是，他找到的恐怕要令他失望了。”

“不，”Moneypenny低声说道，她愉悦的口气让Q大为惊叹。“那个混蛋——”

“Bond？”Vicky问道，“是Bond对不对。”

“当然是他，别人才不会那么白痴到试图闯入Quentin的公寓呢，”Moneypenny说道，两位女士同时弯腰凑近对方，睁大眼睛。“所以是哪一个？Adrienne那？一定是Adrienne那。”

“Jonathan那。”Q咧嘴笑答道，Moneypenny转过头，抑制不住咯咯地笑了起来。Q在精神上给自己记50分；不是任何人都能被Moneypenny的那种笑声吓一跳的。

Vicky看上去有一点担忧，也许还有点困惑；只有很少的人知道有关Q那些用来伪装的房子的事。“Bond还好吗？还有为什么会有别人在你的公寓里？”她问道。“我是说——”

“Bond没事，Jonathan直接打给我了。”Q让她放心，然后喝了口他的苹果酒。“而且他们并不是住在我真正的公寓里。我有不少，嗯，用来伪装的公寓，你知道的，为了安全。不管怎么样，Bond都能应付的。我其实更担心Jonathan，不过一切都已经没问题了。”

“Oh，这值得干一杯，”Moneypenny提议道，他们三人拿起杯子碰了碰杯，然后各自喝了几口。“你知道他现在肯定在为此生气呢吧？因为他就是那么的幼稚。”

“我希望他不会，他已经让我够头疼的了，”Q说。“事实上，如果他和我想得一样固执的话，我想我们几分钟之后就能看到他出现在这。”让他感到困惑的是，Moneypenny和Vicky在听到这句话后交换了个眼神，然后是带着期待的眼神看着他。“什么？”

“你对他可真好，”Moneypenny在Q喝酒的时候说道。“别不承认啊。”

“我——你疯了吧，”Q差点把酒喷了出来，不住地咳嗽。他拿起纸巾擦了擦他的胸口，有一点苹果酒洒在了他的针织套衫上。“你说什么呢？我没有——”

“你刚刚请了一位像对待卫生纸一样对待你的科技技术并且在MI6的花销要超过所有其他特工总和的男人来和我们喝一杯，并且这个人还试图要找出并闯入你的公寓。”Vicky指出到。

该死的，Q想到。她果然是这样想这事的（She would know a thing like that, wouldn’t she）。“确切地说，我并没有邀请他，”他过了会说道，因为Moneypenny看他的眼神就像她之前看混蛋版M时一样。“我只是给他留了一点提示。”

“一个提示，”Moneypenny重复着，“到底是个怎么样的提示？”

“我给他留了张便条，”Q说着，Moneypenny和Vicky同时流露出那种会意的表情看着他让他有点脸红。“上面写着——‘Put your money where your mouth is and you’ll find yourself a drink.’”

Vicky看了眼Moneypenny。“他应该不会知道这是什么意思的，对吧？”

“我认为他应该不知道，”Moneypenny想了下说。“他应该知道你指的是我，但是这不意味着他能知道我们在那…”

“他会来的，”Q说道，几乎带着点挑衅的口气。他不得不注意到铁一般的事实：尽管在他们第一次见面时他有多么蔑视他，而现在他确实那个下注007够聪明，是能够好好配合他的。你最好够聪明，他在心里默默地对Bond说。这是不是意味着他在支持Bond做一些违法或者至少是十分不正确的事呢？也许吧。也许他根本不在意。

“10镑堵他不会来，”Vicky笑着说道。现在她脸上笑容就和看着那些怀疑她给出的数字有问题的小傻瓜时露出的笑容一样。Q眯眼看着他。

“就赌10镑，”他说，Vicky边喝酒边对他挑了挑眉。坐在他旁边的Moneypenny突然倒吸了口气，视线穿过Vicky，看着她身后。

“你欠他10镑了，”一个悦耳的声音从他们右侧传来，Q坐起身来，007就站在他们桌子边缘，一双冰冷的眼睛注视着Q，这种感觉让Q觉得好像有一道点击贯穿他整个脊椎。Vicky咒骂着，从裤子里拿出钱包，但是Q把所有注意力都集中在Bond身上，无暇顾及他人。

“你来的真快，”他看着bond，快速从桌子旁走了出来。

“我叫了辆车，”Bond说道，脸上挂着一如既往淡淡的笑容，干涩的就像苦艾酒一样。Q感到他的胃在抽动，就好像他刚刚吞下了只蝴蝶。他在想刚才他和Vicky还有Moneypenny的对话被Bond听去了多少。

“你怎么找到我们的？”Moneypenny质问道。Bond摇摇头，只是啧了啧嘴。

“说真的，Moneypenny，”他说道，高傲的语气让Q想踹他一脚。“我不能把我所有的混饭吃的秘密都告诉你吧？”Moneypenny白了他一眼。

“我想我欠你杯喝的，”Q说道，Bond点了点头。“你们谁还要再来一杯？”Moneypenny和Vicky都摇了摇头，然后Q就和Bond一起向吧台走去了。Q忍不住去想虽然人很多，但是Bond却站得离他也太近了。Q永远不会知道从Moneypenny那里看过来：他们之间的距离近的就好像他们在Leicester Square地铁站一样，那里总是挤得水泄不通，其中有一大半都是操着浓重口音的游客。

“你欠我的可不止一杯喝的，”在他们在吧台等酒保过来招呼他们时Bond在Q耳边低声说道。Bond的声音低沉沙哑，他的呼吸的热气弥漫在Q的脖颈上，人性本能的欲望让Q感到全身紧绷，头发都立了起来。 Fuck, fuck, buggering shitting fuck。

“好像我并没有叫你顺便给我加送瓶牛奶来吧？”Q靠在吧台上说着。他为自己如此冷静的声音感到骄傲。然后他就感到有一首搭上了他的后腰，在他的夹克下面豆豆徘徊，这轻微的触感就足以让他想要越过吧台把头伸进另一边的冰桶里。

他不敢相信会发生这样的事情。Bond在和他调情——好吧，这“调情”的感觉快要接近于前戏了。Q感到有点头晕，被vindicated让他感觉激动不已然而他也在害怕他的感觉看上去有多么容易被看破。Q带有敌意地提醒自己：Bond和别人调情就是一种本能，就好像人需要呼吸一样。现在只是Moneypenny叫他出来喝一杯，并不代表Bond知道或者猜到什么。

“需要点什么？”酒保问他们。Q收回思绪强迫自己稳定心神，希望自己不要再关注仍然放在他腰椎上的手，还有正隔着衬衫温柔地摩挲着自己皮肤的拇指。

“一杯Strongbow，谢谢，然后随便他要什么，”Q说着。

“Grey Goose dirty martini，”Bond说。“Up，two olives.”

“And people call me posh，”Q说着瞥了Bond一眼。

Bond勾起嘴角，他的眼睛来回打量了一番Q的套衫和领带然后重新看着他的脸。“好的品味永远都是受欢迎的，”他轻柔的说道，把他的手塞回西装口袋内。Q摆出一个假笑让自己显得不那么失望。

“你真的把公寓里的炉子修好了吗？”他问道。Bond脸上的表情没变，但是他眼角的纹路好像显得轻松点。“我只是随便问一下，这样我好确定要不要给你寄一张感谢卡。”

Bond哼了一声。“我早该猜到这么容易就能找到的公寓肯定不是你真正住的地方。”他咕哝道。Q狠狠地瞪了他一眼，可是看上去只能逗乐那个男人。Fucking Bond。

“我也应该想到一个想都不想就会随意摧毁M的私人住宅和个人接口的人是能够‘轻松地’找到我们的最高机密协议的。”Q说道。“这是个好机会来测试一下我们的安全系统到底是否能够拦住你。很明显规章制度是做不到的。”他把钱留在吧台上然后再Bond反应过来前就拿走两杯喝的朝他们的桌子方向走去。Bond想看着个把爸爸要是藏在背后的小孩般看着Q，然后跟着Q走回了他们的桌子。等到Q把他们的饮料放下然后重新坐到Moneypenny和Vicky中间。Bond滑进他旁边的空隙，把他的胳膊挂在座位靠背上就好像这间酒吧和里面所有的东西（所有的人）都是他的一样。

“好吧，你看上去就像只偷腥的猫一样，”Moneypenny评论着，眉毛上挑。Q已经准备在桌子底下踹她了，Bond的大腿紧贴着他，隔着裤子感受到的热量让他有些意乱情迷，他努力用剩下的那部分还没被这种感觉完全吸引住的大脑来留意这段已经偏离正轨的对话。Bond的两条腿就像年轻的树干一样，线条分明的肌肉被包裹在价值千欧的丝质西装里。

“还不知这样，”Bond睁大眼睛，一副玩世不恭的样子。他拿起他的Martini，小口喝着，略带色情地对她挑了挑眉。Moneypenny哼了一声，Q喝了口苹果酒来掩藏他抑制不住的笑容，他想知道像007这样的人是不是真的能像这样坐在pub里然后和别人闲聊。

事实证明他可以。

而且气氛很好很愉快。

如果Q曾经不得不猜想一下4位来自英国最聪明也是最危险的政府部门的成员要是坐在pub会谈论些什么，他也许会猜是些无聊无趣的废话。然而事实却和他的猜想大相径庭。

Moneypenny有着和Bond一样多的令人惊心动魄的经历这着实吓了Q一跳（虽然他认为Bond有更多这样的经历只是他不想说而已），而Vicky带着一本正经的表情说着那些黄色笑话时，Q忍不住就把喝到嘴边的酒洒了出来。Q也没想到自己会在这些同事面前表演空手套白狼的戏法，当他们看到Q看上去好像是把Vicky的手机从Moneypenny的事业线里拿出来的时所展现出来的表情让Q觉得很开心。然后Vicky坚持要再请他们喝两杯，她给所有人都点了Dark and Stormys，然后成功地带走了Q的风度。直到Q又喝了两杯后他才发现他们几个都喝得太多了，而且也已经很晚了。

Bond仰头大笑的瞬间吸引了Q的所有注意力，让他移不开眼，一个真正的笑，所有在他那饱经风霜的脸上的裂纹，瑕疵还有伤痕在那几秒钟里显得是那么的完美和融洽。Q知道Bond的过去；他知道Bond曾经坠落到地狱深处，而且他早就不抱希望有人可以带着完好无损的人性重回人间，可是。

可是。  
* * * * *  
三个小时后Q跌跌撞撞地走到街上，轻松和温暖的感觉在他的脸上流淌，涌过喉咙，来到他敞开的领口，领带半开地挂着。Moneypenny在他身后推开门，笑声传入他的耳中，她把她手臂挂在他的肩上，在他的太阳穴到发际线出凌乱地留下一个个吻。“Moneypaaants，”他抗议道，oh 好吧，他喝醉了，几年来最厉害的一次。

“小心点别伤了Quentin，”Bond在他们身后说道，虽然在这样神志恍惚的情况下很难判断，但是Q感觉Bond的声音听起来是开心的。

“这话你应该对自己说；所有你碰过的东西都被你伤害了，你之前就是这样和我们说的吧，”Vicky站在最后面说道。Q转身正好看到她拍了拍Bond的肩膀；穿着高跟鞋她比Bond还要高几英寸。Bond笑了笑。

“I work as hard as I play，”他厚颜无耻地说道。

“如果你离开她们时她们就像你上次带回来的Walther PPK一样的状态的话，那我真为她们感到抱歉。”Q说道。Bond正盯着他看，让他感觉好像脑子里有一站煤油灯正在燃烧着。如果他走的太近，那热量就足以把他烧成灰烬。

“Oooh，小心，小心。”Moneypenny咧嘴一笑，她的笑容看上去就和捏了他一下屁股的手一样邪恶。Q不自觉地紧靠着她，恍惚记起他们那次失败的“more—than—friends”的尝试。

“好了，”Vicky说道。“你好好的，我要回家了。”

“我和你坐一辆车走，”Moneypenny这样决定。她从Q身边离开，抱了抱有些发呆的Bond，而Vicky也走过去抱了抱Q，抱怨着被弄乱了的头发，然后和Moneypenny手挽着手离开了，只留下Q和Bond站在人行道上。  
“你这样回家没事吧？”Bond问道。他突然就站得离Q很近，超出了他应该保持的距离。他的眼睛真他妈的蓝。

“如果你认为这样，嗯，贴心的送我回家就能找出我到底住哪的话，那你就想错了。”Q说道。他对着Bond有些弯曲的鼻子（断过2次）说着，感觉有些喘不上气来。Bond微微一笑，这么近的距离让Q觉得自己正迷恋地等着他脸部的线条和棱角分明的颧骨。

“如果我跟着你回家你又能怎么办呢？”小声地问道。Bond正看着他，而Q不知道该做出什么表情，他喝得太醉了，已经无法分析这温柔地语气和还有Bond凝视他的眼神。他直起身子，决定不要被着世界上最致命的男人的亲近所吓倒。Q的脚步有些摇晃，Bond一下子伸出手抓住他的手肘。

“你是什么？一只迷路的小狗吗？”Bond离他非常非常的近了，他温柔地呼吸轻抚过Q的脸颊。“你可以试一试，”Q答案。“看看会发生什么。”

“我想我会的。”Bond喃喃地说道。Q仰起脸，而Bond微微前倾把吻印在Q双唇之上。他的吻尝起来就像run和ginger beer；Q感觉他这样愚蠢的行为回味起来略带苦涩。他嘴里的温度高的惊人。Q向前倾，两手抓住Bond精致的衣领，又有点期待张开他的双手。“今晚，就——”Bond边吻着他边说道，手从Q的肘部徘徊到他的臀部，“也许你应该……嗯。回我家吧。”

Q向后一仰，结束了这个问题，慢慢的，有点摇晃的喘着气。他感觉脸在烧；他不知道这是因为Bond还是只是酒精的作用。虽然并没有太大差别。“但是你都没钥匙你要怎么进房间呢？”他温柔地问道。Bond一皱眉，然后Q伸出手，Bond的钥匙就突然垂在他的眼前。

“你什么时候——”他问着，而Q嘘了一声打断了他。

“Ah ah ah。我喝得太醉了更本不可能做到的，你不能为了这种做不到的事指责我。”Q向后退了一步，然后把钥匙扔给Bond；Bond看都没看就接住了钥匙。“Bond…”

“James，”Bond说着，并且给了他一个很小的微笑。

“James，”Q重复着，感觉这个词在他的舌头上带着暖意。“如果你想找到我的公寓在哪——或者你想我出现在你的公寓里——你还要更努力才行。”好吧，公然的诱惑，也许会让Bond掉头就走，但是他就是喜欢玩火不是吗？

“我会尽力不让你失望的。”Bond说道。他的语气既神秘有温柔。Q想要剥下那件西装然后舔过他身上每一寸肌肤。他抬起了头。

“拭目以待，”他说道，然后拉上大衣，掉头走向在两个街区外的地铁站。他觉得他还能感受到Bond的目光在追随着他，但当他走到街区的尽头然后偷偷往回瞟了一眼时，他发现Bond已经走了。


	2. Breathless

在Q到家后的一小时内，他努力让自己保持清醒，尽管在回家途中他想尽办法做足各种预防措施来避开Bond，他仍带着些许期待，希望能看到Bond出现在他家门口。为此Q没有立刻钻进被窝，而是躺在工作台旁的沙发上。凌晨三点的时候，胸口突然传来的温热的重量把他弄醒了，他略带傻气地眨着眼，看着一只小白猫出现在他眼前。

“Oh，你回来啦。”他用嘶哑的声音说道。Carly舔了舔他的镜片来回应他。Carly实际上是一只弃猫，但是自从Q给她装了cat-door以后（全英国最昂贵的cat door，配备声波认证系统）她多半住在他的公寓里，并且被迫去兽医那做了全面检查。Q上次见到她时给她配了一个项圈，不过现在看起来好像是掉了。“我想你是有点饿了。”他咕哝着坐了起来，看着她轻快地跳到地上，蓬蓬的白色尾巴摇着，朝着厨房走去。Q抱怨着把自己从沙发里弄了起来，拖着疲惫的步伐跟着她。直到给她在盘子里装好有些发潮的猫食后，Q才想起来要去检查是否有人进过他的公寓。

Q快速地在房间内转了一圈，没有发现任何异常；监控摄像视频里也没什么问题。于是Q喝了两杯水，服了片阿司匹林后就去睡了。Carly卷起身子窝在他旁边，高兴地发出咕噜声就好像一个小引擎一样，Q也并没有把它弄走。这不能当做他在期待Bond闯进来然后劫了他，完全没有。而第二天一早他有足够的时间能讨厌自己。  
* * * * *  
不巧的是，第二天一早之后很短的时候留给他自责。6:45时M发了条紧急短信给他让他尽快到HQ，有个十足的蠢货成功地把HAL-2012病毒（还好并不是最危险的版本）下载到了MI6的服务系统。Q滔滔不绝地咒骂着，然后让Carly从cat door里跑出去，默默地把所有他认为可能干这种蠢事的自大的白痴猴子们都“问候”了一遍，顺便也指责了一下那些让他陷入宿醉痛苦中的可怜的同事们。他快速地洗了个澡，在冲到最近的一个地铁站前塞了一个muffin下去。他“咵咵”地踩过公寓前快要散架铁质台阶，风风火火的样子差点吓死一位带着柯基出来早散步的奶奶。7:15时到达了HQ的临时办公点，那个曲折的地下办公处，然后整个早上就沉浸在那堆code里了，除了偶有有几个胆子大的敢靠近他给他送杯茶或者告诉他Mallory有任何新的指示。

最后，他终于成功地在1点前控制了病毒。Q往后一坐，晃了晃手臂，伴着低沉的抱怨声。今天上午他本来有一堆已经计划好的事要做，至少有3个work-in-progress他需要协调好想他的特工们准时上野，然而现在，他花了一个早上的时间在控损因此整整半天被耽误了，前提还是那些病毒没有弄砸任何他正在进行中的项目的情况下。只要他一有空，他就要杀了那个该死的Carter—

“Don‘t lose your head，”一个愉悦的声音从他右侧传来：Moneypenny，穿着一身精美蓝色连衣裙踩着高跟鞋站在那。“我给你带了午餐，还有M.Congrats对你一早上辛苦工作的赞赏。”

“我不要午餐，我要那个干这事的人被拖到大街上然后一枪毙了。”Q怒气冲冲地这样说着，但是他仍然伸手拿过了她手中那个Wagamama的盒子。

“Carter不提地发誓说他没有下载任何东西而且他也不知道这个病毒是怎么进来的。”Moneypenny靠着桌子说道。Q打开盒子然后叉着他的面条。“记录显示今天早上在你登陆他的电脑之前他并没有登陆过，而且昨晚他在你之前就离开了。这真是太不可思议了。”

“最不可思议的是当初他竟然被招了进来，”Q轻声抱怨着。“你手里的文件夹是什么？你是来给我说一下下一个我要为007提供装备的任务情况吗？”

“只要‘准备装备’是你唯一计划要对Bond做的事，”Moneypenny看着他，Q差点被荞麦面噎死，然后狠狠地瞪了Moneypenny一眼，好像要把半个Q Branch都烧了一样。

“Moneypants，”他警告的说道，塞了一嘴吃的。Moneypenny笑看着他。“什么都不会发生的，好吗？Nothing squared. Nothing to the nth power。（没有平方，没有N次方）”

“好吧，好吧！”Moneypenny表示举手投降，但她并没有停止她的笑容。“我只知道从我第一天上班开始到现在这是第一次Bond和我们这群人一起出去。而且贴着你那么近地坐着。”

“Rubbish，”Q说道，“这才是你这么主动给我带午餐的真正原因吧。好让你从我这搞到些八卦。”Moneypenny对着他眨眨眼，然后Q叹气道。“把文件夹放在桌上，谢谢。我会看看有什么可以找出来好让我们的精神病患者带走的。”Moneypenny把一个黄褐色的文件放在Q的桌上，心情愉悦地用两根手指向他比了个致敬，然后踩着她的高跟鞋回了M的办公室。Q深深地呼了口气，然后把他的日式炒面盒给压扁了。

你也许认为做电脑编程是最安静的职业道路之一，但事实上，你错了。这样下去Q真的准备把他的办公室搬到该死的苏格兰边境这样他才能做完那些要命的工作。  
* * * * *  
Q再见到Bond时，已经过去一周了。在外部工作测试武器性能偶尔也是好处的，说实话Q需要一些空间。病毒事件过去后，他发现他和Bond在酒吧前接吻的画面不断在他的脑海中重演，就好像他的实习生十分喜欢的一个该死的貌似的GIFs一样。这些画面足以让他不停分心了，而对于他现在这样巨大的工作量来说，分心是他最不需要干的事。于是他把自己沉浸在那些细枝末节的工作中，希望自己能不想和armsmaster射程范围以外的事，观察一下新的便携手枪的火力效果或者检测一下炸弹的威力。没什么比看一个苹果大小的东西炸掉四个钛坚固金属墙更令人满意的事情了。

绝对不要说Q不热爱他的工作。他虽然不是那个扣扳机的，但是整个阿拉伯半岛的水都不能洗掉他手上沾着的女王陛下敌人的血。而且他也根本不想要这么做。

他沉迷于手枪和重型火炮，把自己环绕在微型毒药笔和遥控操作的智能炸弹之中。Q有好几天都没有想Bond，然而如果他晚上梦到那深邃的蓝眼睛和厚重的布满老茧的手，好吧，这不关他们的事。  
* * * * *

七天后他再回到HQ时，他才刚开始想说他好像可以控制他那荒唐的迷恋，这个幻想就在看到007时破裂了，并且随风而逝就像建筑的外壳从头到尾蒸发了。Bond靠在Q的私人办公室的墙上，穿着一套精致的西装，双臂在宽厚的胸前交叉，就这样看着Q连眼都不眨一下。真他妈的令人紧张。

Q总是那些世界会因为他而冷死的人之一。

“好吧，如果这对你来说真的那么讨厌的话，Mr.Bond，那就没必要那么麻烦了，”Q冷静地说道，“我肯定其他的特工肯定会喜欢这两捷豹敞篷车。”

Bond歪着头，脸上的表情几乎没变。“原本我还以为我预算超得太多，你都承担不起给我一把水枪的费用了。”他这么说道，不过现在至少听上去是专心的。

“好吧。”Q对着电脑屏幕撅了撅嘴，然后伸手去拿放在他桌上的细长的黑色盒子，轻扣开银色的勾，拿出一个看似普通的远程遥控装置，大约和小的MP3一样大小也差不多重。“如果和计划的一样，你会发现你会身处一个非常偏远的地方，成为一个极其不受欢迎的人，然而这时能把你快速地转移掉对大家来说都好。所以，”他看了Bond一样。“不要习惯于它。如果你毁了它，今年你就准备带着图钉出任务吧。”

Bond眼中的闪烁明白无误。“谢谢，dearest Q，”他说道，“我保证我会好好照顾我们的捷豹的。”

Q做了个鬼脸，“这正是我担心的。”  
* * * * *  
结果，那辆捷豹不但有Q安装的GPS定位转发器，还有一个加强版的Google地图外加配备了一把改良过的M134迷你型枪配有7.62NATO子弹，能把任何挡道的东西都打成筛子。此外还有补充子弹的小型军火库，微型火焰喷射器，以及其他任何司机在开车的时候可能会需要的武器装备。并且这还不是全部，Q改装的还是一亮最新款F-type V8 S的敞篷车，能够在4.2秒内提速到60mph这项技术是在2013年中才刚刚投入商用的。Bond现在可是高兴的很。

“你知道，Bond能够很轻松的从山口组那偷辆车然后不管自己本来那辆。”Tanner这样指出道。按照惯例Bond的任务越来越惊人，Q吸引来了一个听众，Q正站在Q Branch正中间的主工作台以便能够更有效地使用墙面背投屏幕和其他各种平面来协助007的任务。Tanner在他的左手边。除非Q犯了很严重的错误，否则M和Moneypenny也只是溜达进来然后站在房间的右后方看着而已。

“好吧，他当然可以这么做，他在‘breaking’方面可谓是天赋异禀，”Q说，他输入了一行code，把消息发送给正在山口组领空的待命的私人喷气式飞机。“但是我正在测试我的一个个人理论，而这个理论正好吻合‘更好地完成任务’这一目标。”他调整了下他的耳机，耳边传来的可燃物爆炸声让他下意识地稍稍后退。“007，你真的有必要炸了那个兵工厂吗？”

“当然有必要，”那得意洋洋的声音传入Q的耳中——好吧，所有人耳中，因为Q现在用的是speaker。“把山口组的武器都毁了可不是一件坏事吧。顺便说一下，能够完成这个任务你的捷豹可是功不可没。”

“确实是，”Q愉悦的说道。“Tanner，如果你还要继续保持这个表情的话，请你至少站到我的视线范围以外，看得我都没胃口吃午饭了。”

Tanner清了清嗓子。“真的有必要鼓励这么大规模的破坏吗？”

“All work and no play makes Bond a dull boy，”（只工作不玩耍会让Bond变傻的。）Q说道。“而且我们十分欣赏这样一位如此热爱自己事业的特工。”

“Q，我可都脸红了，”听着Bond这样说道，Q的感觉自己的胃抽搐了。Q用余光扫了Tanner一眼只看到Tanner无可奈何地摇了摇头。  
* * * * *  
第二天当他吃完午餐回到办公室时就看到他桌子上放了个盒子。而Bond也在他桌子旁，靠着桌子的一边。

Q在门口停了下来，手里拿着一杯Earl Grey，盯着那个之前没见到过的东西眨眨眼。“请不要告诉我你把谁的一只手或者或者差不多恐怖的东西装在里面当做从日本回来的纪念品。”他说道。

Bond隐约地笑了一下。“这是个礼物，”他说。“而且，里面没有任何人体零部件。”

Q走进房间，把他的马克杯放在桌子上然后拿起那个神秘的盒子，一阵惊奇让他一时无言以对。实际上这是3个盒子，看上去好像是沿边角粘在了一起。这个盒子是由深樱桃木做成的，雕刻精美，有几面上画着日本的乡村生活。确实很漂亮。“这是什么？”他问道。“你不会是在山口组找到的吧？”

“不是，”Bond小声说道。“我是在那之前找到的。”Q看了Bond一眼就被他的眼神给捕获，突然忘记他接下来准备要说什么了。

“Arigatou gozaimasu，”（日语谢谢）Q最后这样说道。“我能问下理由吗？”

“All work and no play makes the quartermaster a dull boy，”Bond说道。“打开它。“说着他站直身体，不再靠着桌子，伸出手落在Q的肩头然后温柔地捏了一下。“顺便说下，我把你的捷豹带回来了。”

“嗯，我看到了。”Q敷衍的答道。就算是Bond掌心的温度都不足以让他分心，他甚至都没有注意到那只手是什么时候拿开的。他已经开始不停摆弄那个盒子了，推了一下其中一块板然后惊喜地发现这块板并没有马上打开。“你给我带了一个puzzle-box？…Bond？”Q再次抬头看了看，但是Bond已经离开了。  
* * * * *  
实事求是的讲， Q每天都能连续工作12小时甚至不会休息一下吃个午餐而就算这样仍然跟不上进度，所以他几乎从不要求什么休息时间。尽管如此，他那天没法抗拒地提早下班了，在他回自己公寓前他只是把007在日本任务的东西处理了一下。（然后选了6条平时用的迂回路线里面的一种回家）。是他高兴的是，Q花了将近四个小时才把那个木盒子打开。他马上就发现里面还有3个更小的盒子，而这三个盒子需要用特定的模式才能打开，那些嵌板需要按照正确的顺序操纵才能打开那个盒子。Q自言自语着就好像平时上班时一样，心不在焉地喂了Carly然后就全身心地沉浸在那个盒子里了，就好像他以前在编程或者是花很长时间在他的工作室内弄一件新的设备时一样。当最后一块嵌板终于被划开，Q精神一震，（连续38个正确步骤）一张纸从里面掉了出来。

他弯腰，在Carly之前把那张折叠过的纸从地上捡了起来，转开，然后读着上面写着的信息。他的脸涨得通红，既然现在他一个人在家， 所以他可以放任自己被James Bond那工整的笔迹和骑士般的行为搞得心慌意乱的。他看了眼表，然后立马翻身爬起来，Carly被吓了一跳发出了不满的嚎叫，然后逃到了咖啡桌下面。他现在就得出发，他要快一点了否则也许就会迟到——但他不能穿着这套该死的睡衣出门，他得先换衣服，fucking hell他还得叫辆车去否则肯定会迟到的——

5分钟以后，Q把自己扔进计程车后座，急匆匆地告诉司机地址，他的手仍然放在他的铣床口袋里。他拿出那一小张纸帮上面的话再读了一遍，他感到自己的脸在烧。

Bella Italiano, 1930 hours. See you there. –James  
* * * * *  
Bella Italiano采用了古罗马建筑风格，覆盖着大量的白色织锦和大理石柱和整个屋顶都是玻璃天窗。Q发现Bond在餐厅的后方，那个隔间可以俯瞰整个室内的其他地方。Bond稍稍依靠在椅背上，穿着套得体的西装，在他面前的桌子上有一小杯琥珀色的酒。他带了一个全黑的领结，穿了身带有丝绸翻领的晚礼服，里面是经典的白色衬衫搭配带褶的前襟，点缀着珍珠母领口和配套的袖口；黑色的真丝马甲在被桌子挡住的边缘若隐若现。Q一见到他就感到胃里一抽，他真是太迷人了，就和Q之前见到过的典型的007一样。

Q在穿过房间时放慢了脚步，他突然感到自己的穿着十分不得体，和今晚的约会完全不相称。事实上，他那件三扣的灰色西服配上白色的衬衫和一条佩斯利花纹的领带衬得他看上去好极了，而这套衣服是只有在他要参加重要的会议和正式场合时才会穿的。在他脑海中从来没有出现过‘James fucking Bond在五星级餐厅吃饭聊天’这样的画面。当Bond望向他时，他认真的考虑着是否要破门而逃。Bond坐直了身体，柔和的灯光洒在他脸上，Bond的凝视像催眠术般让他无法抗拒地被吸引着走向他，坐进椅子里。

他最好能抵挡住这迷人的吸引力.

“抱歉我迟到了，”Q说道，感觉现在说Take me now和say you’re having me for dinner这两句好像在一定程度上有点不合时宜，这么说应该会好一点。基本上应该是。“路上已经堵得没救了。”他并不准备为穿的有点不得体而道歉。毕竟Bond也没有提前通知过他。

“Fashionably late （恰到好处地晚点），”Bond说道。James。James，Q决定这样叫他。Bond是上班时的称呼，而不管现在这算什么，但肯定不是在工作。“和我预想的差不多。你找到我的便条了。”他又微微一笑，温柔坚定地看着Q，就好像他是整间餐厅里最迷人的东西一样，又好像整个空间内没有别人唯独他俩。Q突然感到难以呼吸。

“我找到了，”Q说道，并不自觉地报以微笑。“那个盒子太棒了。也许不像你上次从Moaveni的电脑里弄来的硬盘那么复杂，但是从其他角度来看，它和硬盘一样的令人满意。”

“Good。”James身体前倾，十指交叉置于桌上。Q试图不去注意James西装的剪裁是如何衬出他宽厚的肩膀，蜿蜒的疤痕缠绕在他的颈部（他想用他的手指，他的唇舌来勾勒那些伤疤）。“你要不要喝点东西？”

“你是打算把我灌醉吗？James，for shame（我可真为你感到害臊）。”

“绝无此意。我只是希望你能玩的开心。你几乎都不怎么离开办公室。至少我还能出去走走看看世界。”

“我喜欢我的工作，”Q提醒说，“加班对我来说是件好事，要是一周刚开始就能把所有工作都做完那我才真的要疯了。”James，Q这样想道，将会成为一个巨大的麻烦。他不知道该怎么做，在天人交战了一小会后，他决定再次放弃考虑这个问题。

“Mmm。”James停顿了片刻因为他们的服务员过来了，逗留了稍长的一段时间等他们点了喝的和开胃菜然后才消失（Q对酒一无所知而且对吃的也不讲究，基本上所有放在他面前的东西他都吃，但是如果James想要表现一下，Q也很乐意给他这个机会），然后James又用他那电力十足的眼神钩住了Q。“我在想不工作的时候我该怎么称呼你，”他说道。

“只要不是’Quentin‘，拜托。”Q说道。“我对这个名字的厌恶程度比太阳表面燃烧的温度还要强烈。”

James轻哼了一下，但是他的笑容并没有消失。他看上去像是想了一下。“那叫Elliot怎么样。”他这样说着，语气就好像象棋大师在说‘check（将军）’时一样。

Q双眼紧盯他，脸色刷得变白。“你怎么——”

“你告诉我要更努力的，”James指出道。“顺便说一下，我可是比在想办法搞到Mawdsley的资料时更用心的，所以应该要庆祝一下吧。”

“并不想让你失望，”Q弱弱地说道。他伸手去拿他那杯酒，a pinot gris the color of straw that伴有幽幽的果香而且容易上头；对Q来说着也许和水没什么区别。“所以我想你现在应该了解Elliot Marsh的全部了吧。”

“远没有我想了解的多。”James承认道，Q笑笑喝了口酒表示 in vindication. “只知道他的社保号和生日都和你的一样。”

“没错。好吧，好像是我有点马虎了，但是我必须要承认我没有尽最大的努力。”Q考虑着。除了Moneypenny外没有人知道Elliot Marsh，或者当他是Elliot时会做什么，但是那种想要要展现出一点点的渴望变得格外强烈。特别是当James这样坐在桌子对面注视着他，双唇上徘徊着多重意味的笑容，好像在说这个夜晚could yet go anywhere。Q清了清嗓子，“很好。能给我一张纸吗？”

James挑了挑眉，然后从他的上衣内侧袋里拿出了一张名片然后双指按着名片滑过桌子放在Q的面前。Q从他的上衣口袋里拿出一支笔然后在那张名片上写了一串数字，然后把卡片从新推回James面前。James拿起名片看了一眼上，向Q投去了一个不解的眼神。

“从周六起的一周时间，”Q说道。“就给你这点时间。找到我然后我就会把Elliot呈现在你眼前。”

James抬起头，下巴的棱角描绘出他的斗志。他仔细地端详着Q，把那张名片重新放回口袋里。“我后天就要出任务了。”他指出道。

“那你最好尽快完成它，因为我可不确定下次Elliot会什么时候再出现。”Q一本正经地说道，而James对他笑了笑，就像狼看到猎物一般，着实让Q吓了一跳，觉得全身汗毛都竖了起来，就好像Q他现在被剥光了正赤裸地站在餐厅中心。

“值得我这么做的，是你。”James低语道，而Q把他的轻声都化进他的酒里了。  
* * * * *  
接下来的晚餐时间就好像海洋一般把他整个都吞没了，他完全无暇顾及外面的世界。Q记得在那时，他感觉每样东西尝起来都棒极了，就好像有天使降临偷偷为他们准备了食物与酒水，但是如果在他吃完以后问他吃了点什么他恐怕连一样都说不出来。取而代之在他脑海中挥之不去的是他欣喜地发现当James Bond火力全开对你关怀备至的时候是那么迷人——还有他聪明得令人害怕。这个可恶的混蛋。不过这确实说得通；如果007不够机敏狡猾的话那他就不能和有如此高的效率就如同杀人机器一般，像毒蛇一般致命和矫捷。

他们天南海北地聊着，从世俗到高雅；不得不说，James竟然知道Rumi，这让他变得更迷人了。但是当第一口提拉米苏在他的口中融化，Q幸福地闭上了他的眼睛时，只听到James轻声低语道，“Oh sweet mystery of life, 终于让我发现了。”（Ah sweet mystery of life是一本书的名字罗尔德·达尔写的。我不确定他这里是不是指的是这个。就是用书名来表达Q是嗜糖星人。好吧，其实是不知道这句怎么翻T.T）那一刻Q想要跃过桌子在上帝和众人面前吻他，因为济慈是给情人的而Mel Brooks则拥有他的心。他仿佛想起那晚在pub也有这样的甜蜜而恼人的光线，但那晚James并没有把如此锐利的大脑呈现在他面前， 然而，现在他心里不得不承认那个在pub的他喝得太醉了以至于无法正确地欣赏自己眼前的这个男人。

他们并没有谈论工作，至少没有直接讨论。做他们这行的，很难在MI6之外还有自己的生活，但是仍然一刻不停地聊着，Q感觉自己已经醉了，而且不是因为酒精的作用。他甚至没有看到James是什么时候买了单，只见James突然站了起来，走到Q身边，伸出手等他准备起身。  
“我可还没那么醉，James，”Q说着，靠着自己的力气站了起来。“这个晚上非常的美好，但你也不至于像酒精那样强大能让我完全失去理智。”

“显然我还需要更加努力。”James在他面前说道，声音非常的轻。Q摇了摇自己的嘴唇，把差点要脱口而出的刻薄的回答又咽了回去，然后随着James穿过拥挤的餐厅回到大厅处。他的视线透过James的肩膀看见外面灰蒙蒙的城市；在他们吃饭的时候就已经开始下雪了，他在想他要是出门时拿上了自己的厚昵大衣就好了

“所以。”James转过身，两人只隔着几英寸的距离，就这样看着他。他闻上去有白兰地的味道还有一些说不上名字的，昂贵的须后水的味道。“我符合要求了吗，quartermaster？你会不会重新考虑我之前的邀请呢？”

有那么几秒钟，Q只能这样凝视着他。他突然意识到之前他对007那种略带孩子气的迷恋已经演变为彻底的沉沦。尽管他曾像自己做过承诺，可他仍无可救药地回到了这无法避免的终点。“只要你愿意你真的就可以很有说服力。”他终于开口这样说道，James微微一笑，深邃犹如大海。  
* * * * *  
他们去了James的公寓。

他们是步行去的James的公寓，事实上，考虑到晚餐时骤降的温度，不得不说这是一个很蠢的主意。路上的车都堵住了，而James看上去也很愿意搭地铁，可是就在Q准备走下台阶的时候，他决定他不想再等了，哪怕是20分钟，真他妈该死的冷，所以他一把抓住James的外套翻领然后在地铁入口处猛地一把把他拉了回来。他感到James在他身后好像绊了一跤，困惑地说了句你要干嘛，Q，但是他无视了这些。他们快步走到街区的尽头然后Q拖着James走向Oliver Cromwell的雕像处，然后藏身于雕像的阴影之下，Q把手指深入Bond的背心下，拉着他靠近自己。如此近的距离足够让Q发现那件背心其实是深蓝色而不是黑色的，可他现在似乎完全没空管这些。

“这件背心可比你一个月工资还值钱，”James喃喃道，倾身向前。

“Oh，所以你现在终于开始考虑东西的成本了，”Q发出嘘声，然后拉低Bond，吻了上去，深深地一吻。James的手摩挲了上来，抓住了Q的肩膀揉捏着，随后趋身向前把他压在砖墙上，凹凸不平的沙砾摩擦着他的外套，留在他的背上，呻吟溢出Q的嘴角。寒冷刺痛了他的下背部，但Q根本顾不了那么多，他只能感受到James结实的胸部正紧紧贴着他。

他的脑海里好像引爆了一枚炸弹，而他的胃好像整个被点燃了。Q用嘴描绘着James的双唇，吸允着他下唇，引来了一声闷哼。James双手埋入Q的头发里，指甲摩擦着Q的头皮，轻扯他的头发，润湿了Q的双眼。“我要毁了你（I am going to wreck you），”James喘息着，Q的阴茎已经在裤子勃起了。

“你应该在你该死的公寓附近找个餐厅的，”Q退出了这个吻，发出一声抱怨，而当James稍稍后倾然后对着他咧嘴一笑，眼神明亮的时候，他顾不得自己已经气喘吁吁，说道“Hello, less smirking, more kissing! ”（Hello，别傻笑，吻我）  
“不好意思，请问一下，刚才是谁带着我们直接走过地铁站的？你喜欢我怎么做，背你回家？”

“这个听起来不错，”Q有点气急败坏地说道。他感觉快要无法控制自己了；他强烈地渴求James就好像他已经无可救药地变成了一个愚蠢的白痴。显然，礼貌是第一个沉没的东西。“你不就是这样做的吗？”James笑道，向后退了一步让Q可以站直身体，牵引着Q已经有些不稳的步伐。

走路回家是一件令人头疼的事情。他们走过一个，最多两个街区然后当他们穿过一段幽暗的人行道时，James就会把Q压在砖墙上或者摇曳的光秃秃的树干上热烈地吻着他，知道他无法呼吸为止。而当James或多或少能控制住自己的时候，就会变成Q把James拉到一旁吻住他。他们用了好长时间才终于回到了James的公寓，华丽而毫无生气，就和那些高端的地方一样。寒冷的天气让Q感觉鼻子都冻得发痛了，他的嘴已经被吻得有些红肿了，两人的大衣上都附上了一层白雪。Q能想象他现在的发型有多么的糟糕。

他们走进第一部电梯，紧随着一位穿着非常考究的老妇人，她的头发的颜色就像蓝色的棉花糖，戴着一副厚厚的眼镜都快赶上双筒望远镜了。“你好，James，”门缓缓关上，她亲切地问候道，“这位年轻人是谁？看到你终于带人回来这里真是太好了，我本来都考虑要为你准备一个劝解会了。”

Q捂着嘴轻咳了一下，眼中止不住笑意。“Ah，Margaret，”James说道，感到一阵尴尬，Q多希望能把这一幕给记录下来，永远地珍藏起来；他都不知道原来00特工还会‘尴尬’。“这是，额，我们不是——”

“Oh，我的错，”Margaret温和地说道。“不过无论如何，很高兴能看到你有伴，你独处得太久了。”她交握着修长的手指，向他们微笑着。Q迫切地想要和James交换一个眼神，他努力地盯着地面上电梯按钮的倒影。

电梯运行的很慢，砰的一声后电梯门缓缓打开，James和Q礼貌地让Margaret先行出去，与此同时James还贴心的用手挡住电梯门保证门不会关上。“你们独处时可要当心他的马夹哦，亲爱的，”Margaret边从钱包里拿出钥匙边转身对着Q露出一个灿烂的笑容，愉悦地说道“这是我当时从给他的见面礼，它曾今是我丈夫的。可别全都弄脏了。这件衣服穿在他身上真是帅极了，不是吗？尤其衬出他的眼睛。好了，祝你们玩的开心!”她轻轻地向他们挥了挥手，然后消失在房门后。

Q立马转身面向James，瞪大着双眼，然而还没等他开口，James就用胳膊拖着他，催促着他在过道向前走，Bond的房子在第三间。“你——‘比一个月工资还贵！’”他忍不住地哈哈大笑，与此同时，Bond抓着他走进了门口，然后嘭地一声用力地关上了门。“我的天哪，你这个混蛋，你都没有告诉我你有个女朋友了！我怎么能比得过Moses奶奶呢？”Q有些发软的双膝正靠在墙上，他完全沉浸在自己该死的无法自拔地咯咯乱笑中，头也不时地敲到墙壁，他现在这样就好像又回到了他大学时代被气泡酒灌醉时的样子。

“笑够了吧，you cheeky fucking tart.（你个该死的无礼的小妞）。”Q隐约看到James出现在他面前，笑看着自己他，他的双手已经溜进Q的西装外套下，正把他的成山从裤子里拽出来，他的十指就像热导导弹一样在他身上徘徊。肌肤的触摸让Q发出一声叹了一口气，不自觉地随着那抚摸弓起身子，伸手想要去解仍旧衣冠楚楚的James脖子上的领结，这时她才发现那个领结其实是深蓝色的和他的背心正相配。

“它真的十分能够衬出你的眼睛，”他轻轻地说道，看着James得意地转了转眼珠。他脸上仍挂着微笑，所以，Q情难自已地，欺身向前吻上了那危险的嘴角，在James想要脱掉他的外套的同时，他在他的喉结处摩挲着想要摘掉他的那个领结，就这样四肢绞缠在一起。“慢一点，别那么猴急，我正——忙着呢——”

“Mmm, I hope you’re not expecting sympathy.”  
Q垂下他的肩膀，让他的西装外套顺着手臂滑落到地上，随后James一次性把Q的衬衫和背心从他的头上拽了下来。“眼镜！眼镜，哎——”他的眼镜突然离开了他的鼻梁，Q只能朝着右前方James Bond模糊的身形眨眨眼。  
“让它们在旁边呆一会，”James说道， “你不会想把他们弄脏的。”张当他想要从那里拿回他的眼镜时，James的话Q全身一颤感觉欲望在他体内燃烧。这种嗓音就应该被征税，他蠢蠢地想着。  
“我知道你已经看过我的资料了，如果你还能记得——”Q摸索着找回了自己的眼镜然后重新带好，James不解的表情从新回到他的视线里，“如果我不戴眼镜的话那我基本就等于瞎了。所以如果你不想接下来的场面最终变得十分滑稽的话……”  
James只是微微一笑，然后重新吻住了他的双唇来表示同意。Q被吻得有些晕了，他只是隐约地感觉到他们正朝卧室走去，他的所有注意力都被James的嘴和在他身上抚过的手所掌控，衣服散落了一地，就像Gretel和Hansel留下的面包屑轨迹一般。（Gretel和Hansel是《奇幻森林历险记》里的人物）。等他意识到时，他已经和James赤裸相见，James把他轻置于那张king-size的床上，双手沿着Q的手臂向上滑动，抓住他的手腕把他定在身下。  
“Well hello there，”James说着，突然停顿了一下，俯身靠近Q。他的视线被Q手臂和肩膀上四散着的鲜艳墨水给吸引，他半臂的纹身呈现在James眼前…这大概是第一次，Q意识到。他还没来得及考虑纹身的事情；他正忙着欣赏James那令人赏心悦目的身躯。“这真是一个不错的惊喜。”

“当然了，显然，我弄这些都是为了能取悦你，”Q边说着边迫不及待地抬起他的臀部，他淫荡地晃动着他的阴茎像是在挥手致意。“我们现在是要研究那些纹身，还是你准备先照顾它呢？”James的眼神一暗，他倾身向前，把他的勃起按压在Q身上，Q的喉咙里发出了一声低吟。Q能感受到James坚硬的勃起在他的肚皮上滑动，引得他一阵战粟，扭动着被按在床上的双手，头不自觉地向后仰，求他放开。  
James马上心领神会，放开Q的一只纤细的手腕转而抓住了他的头发，拽着他的头更向后仰，勾勒出那雪白的脖子的弧度；Q感觉自己就像一个小兔子一般，喉咙要被他撕裂了。James呼出的热气全数喷洒在他的肌肤上。双唇刷过Q颤抖的勃起，引得Q呻吟连连，不自觉地抓住James的一个肩膀。他的眼镜半挂在他脸上，但是Q还不准备把它摘下来，他可不想错过这也许是唯一一次能看到James赤身裸体的机会。他宁愿头痛一整年也不想错过眼前这美景。  
他感觉身上的炙热是如此的不真实。Q扭动着另一只被禁锢的手腕，等被放开后他环住压在他身上的那个熔炉。James舔弄着Q的喉咙一路向上直到耳后，牙齿轻轻滑过刺激着Q的肌肤。Q兴奋地呻吟着，按压着James后背的肌肉。这男人的肱三头肌就是个国宝，他晕晕乎乎地想着。  
Q稍稍扭动他的双腿分开置于James两侧，借着双脚作为支点，暗示着抬起他的臀部贴向James胯部的凶器，他咬着双唇，控制着让两人的勃起相互摩擦，一股舒爽蔓延在他体内。James发出一声低吼，咬住了Q的脖子，Q打了个激灵，嘶了一声。  
James微微向后拉开一些距离，Q从斜挂在他脸上的镜片中看到James得意地笑看着他。“喜欢这个，是吗，”他低沉地问道。Q眨着眼看着他。  
“你想要什么，一个上床奖牌吗？”他要求到。“再做一次。”  
“真是蛮横啊。”James再次低下头，把牙齿刻进Q另一半的喉咙处，Q不断呻吟着，指甲嵌入James的后背留下深深的半月形印记。他的呻吟似乎激励着James，开始不断在他的喉结附近轻咬，一会在这处流连，一会在另一块肌肤上吸允舔弄留下标记直到Q在他身下蠕动，不停喘息。  
“Fuck，James。”他的勃起已经硬得发痛了，前液从顶部溢出，在James紧实的腹部留下一串水迹。Q扭着他的手臂，抓住只在自己头发处的手，来到自己的脸前，他伸出舌头舔着一根手指，然后胡乱地吸允了起来。James停下了动作，脸贴着Q的胸部，发出了一声低沉而有磁性的声音，刺激着Q的欲望，让他全身一颤。  
伴随着手指在口中搅弄，Ｑ溢出呜咽闷哼声，他再次闭上双眼，有节奏地吸允着Ｊａｍｅｓ的手指，想象着含在口中的不是手指而是Ｊａｍｅｓ的勃起，张大嘴努力把所有都含进去，同时用舌头仔细地舔弄着。Ｊａｍｅｓ发出低吟，抓住Ｑ头发的手更紧了，刺激着Ｑ泪眼朦胧而他的阴茎也随之一颤．  
＂我没想到你这么淫荡，Ｑ＂Ｊａｍｅｓ喘息着，呼吸声传入他的耳里．Ｑ从喉咙处发出呜咽声；他从没听过Ｊａｍｅｓ能对他发出如此低沉阴暗的声音，热辣的就像他现在皮肤的温度．Ｑ尽力地吞下口中的两根手指，再一次地把臀部抬起摩擦着Ｊａｍｅｓ，一只手甩动着敲击Ｊａｍｅｓ宽厚的肩膀，他渴望着更多，现在就要．  
毫无疑问Ｊａｍｅｓ也这么想，他把手指从Ｑ的嘴里抽出然后把支起身体，配合着他臀部的节奏，摩擦着他的勃起．他们的阴茎滑动着挨在一起，早已经被前液和汗水弄得光滑湿润，液体顺流而下没入股沟，他的臀部也已经变得湿淋淋了．Ｑ呻吟着，抓住Ｊａｍｅｓ，手指抚摸着那些肌肉，来回摩挲着那些突起的伤疤。  
“Fuck，fuck，fuck，you sodding bastard，（你他妈的混蛋），fuck——”Q已经坚持不了多久了。他急促地喘着气，心跳加速就像行驶的火车，阴囊也抽搐地收缩着。他已经一片混乱了，紧贴着James，修长的脖子感受到James用双唇和牙齿留下一连串凌乱的吻痕，Q张着嘴，呻吟声不绝于耳。  
Q胡乱地把手挤进两人中间，手指抓住James粗大的阴茎，同时抬高臀部更贴近那根勃起，他把两个人的阴茎握在一起撸动。James断断续续地低吼着，眼角的余光看着Q在被操弄时只能紧盯着他皮肤下的肌肉，然后猛烈的在他手中插抽着。  
“James，”Q喘着气说，高亢的声音，有一种被欲望击碎的感觉，“我要——该死的我要——”James单手压低身体，脸贴近Q的喉咙，另一只手绕到后面托住Q的脖子，然后重重地咬了一口Q喉结的一边。Q倒抽一口气，颤抖着狠狠地射了出来，热烈地高潮好像要把自己掏空一样。  
James还在继续操弄着,Q残留的意识让他保持着手在原来的位置，紧紧抓住James的肩膀，让他更靠近自己。James插抽地越来越快也越来越猛烈，靠着Q的脖子低吼着，然后Q只感觉到他猛地一颤，滚烫的精液喷射在他的腹部，高潮过后，James全身一松就这样静止着不动。  
Q放空了一会感受着高潮过后的余韵，他的手仍搭在James的肩膀上；James的脸还靠在那，埋进Q的脖子里。他明天得带条围巾出门了，Q感到很惆怅。或者一个颈撑。这个混蛋！。  
James在他的脖子边低语。“什么？我可不说懒猴的语言，James。”  
James轻哼了一声抬起他的头。“你想得太大声了。”  
Q给了他个白眼，但感觉在这么强烈的高潮过后要很好滴控制他不肖的程度好像有点困难。“我会让你知道—— ”他才开口，就被打断了，因为有一只手伸了过来把他的眼镜给摘掉了。他眼前的世界突然无法聚焦。同时陷入黑暗。  
“把我的眼镜拿掉我还是要说。”他稍愣了一会后指出道。  
James在他的脖子那微微一笑。“这值得一试。”他低语道。  
Q皱了皱鼻子，凑上前亲了亲James离他最近的地方，正好是他的（大汗淋漓的）太阳穴。“Git（讨厌鬼）。”  
“Trollop（荡妇）。”  
“Relic（老古董）。”  
“Brat（小兔崽子）。”James说道，然后温柔地咬了咬Q的脖子。Q的喉咙发出一个呻吟，双手环住James的肩膀，闭上双眼。“我准备，你知道的，”James懒懒地说道，静静地呼吸着。  
“什么，上一个语言补习课吗？”  
“研究你身上所有的纹身。”Q眨眨眼。抬起手，十指柔和地插入James被汗水打湿的头发里。“他们和你很配。”James喃喃道。  
“Oh，”Q一时不知该说什么，而James轻笑一声，吻在了他的耳后。


	3. Under Pressure

“Q，你今天上班路上是被一袋七鳃鳗给抢劫了吗？”  
Q怒视着自己的电脑屏幕。讨厌的是，这并不能阻止Moneypenny挂着一副沾沾自喜的表情靠着他的桌子边。更令人生气的是，她的表情丝毫不影响那件橙色女装把她衬得极其漂亮的事实。Q怀疑是不是在一线特工守则里有这样的条款：所有高级特工都必须要unfairly attractive才有资格为MI6工作。  
“I’ve got a condition，”他一本正经地宣布着。  
“Well-fucked-it is？”（什么鬼？）  
“快走开，你这个粗俗的人。”Q的瘦子在键盘上滑动着，决定不准备把视线从他的屏幕上移开。“你到底有没有什么事情要来问我？”  
“没有，只是还有些文案工作要交给你。”Moneypenny幸灾乐祸地把厚厚的一叠牛皮纸袋放在他的桌上。Q瞥了一眼，撅了撅嘴。  
“你真是太仁慈了。”他说道。  
“我们生而为了服务他人，亲爱的boffin，”她说着，然后转身离开去提醒M——真正负责女王秘密任务的人。  
我就知道今天会是这样的下场。  
* * * * *  
“Q，天哪你的脖子怎么了？”  
Q坐在椅子里转过身，双手交叉在他那瘦小的胸前，水平直视着Tanner一手夹着剪贴本站在门旁，一脸紧张兮兮的看着他。“见鬼的你认为发生了什么，Tanner？”  
“Moneypenny说你有情况，所以我担心……”Q瞪着他。Tanner把重心换到另一个脚上，然后清了清嗓子。  
“她说了什么。”Q准备掐死MI6里的每一个人，除了他的直系下属。至少要有人能在他因叛国罪被处决后还保持服务器能继续运行。  
“我有可能误会她的意思了，”Tanner赶忙说道。“只是，你的脖子—”  
“难道在这该死的办公室里你们除了跑过来看Quartermaster的脖子外没有其他事情可以做了吗？”Q问道。“我昨晚有个约会好吗？Good fucking God, Bill Tanner。希望上帝在你需要在专业人员来帮你排雷前需要自己来识别炸弹时能保佑你，否则我们只能把你从墙里抠出来了。”  
“Oh，原来是这样。”Tanner看上去确实像是松了一口气。Q不知道是该为被Tanner认为他不可能有约会以至于让他想歪了而感到气愤还是该为M的部门主管亲自来关心他是否受伤而感动。  
“是的。事情就是这样的。现在，要么把那些夹在你手臂下的剪贴板给我，我希望那些是我的新部件的需求表，或者离开我的办公室，因为我们之中的某个人确实有活要干。”  
“你猜对了一半。”Tanner终于走进了房间，把最上面的两块板给了Q。“这是你的需求表。然而这些，是损耗表。”  
Q盯着第二块板看着就好像上面沾满了黑死病病毒一样。“该死的为什么我还要填这些？我两天前刚把一大叠给了Vicky，我想那已经够糟糕的了，其他00特工开始越来越向Bond靠拢了。”  
“我恐怕你已经滞后至少一个月了。最新的Yakuza任务的报告已经出来了。”  
“至少他确实把车给带回来了。”Q指出道。“真是一个小小的奇迹啊。好吧，好吧，把它们放着吧，我本来今晚也不打算睡了。”Tanner把那叠东西放在了之前Moneypenny给他的那叠上面，然后就告辞了，也许是他敢知道Q已经在密谋是否要搞个盖伊·福克斯之夜（注: 英国的传统节日，纪念“火药的阴谋”这个历史事件）。Q面无表情地扫了眼那叠文件，已经多到令人发指的阶段了，眼中的怒气已经快要把那叠纸给点着了。他真他妈的讨厌文书工作。  
James Bond也许有着要命的手指和堪比世界第八大奇迹的勃起，但是这不能在他下次见到Q，把他从Q深深的怨念中拯救出来。  
* * * * *  
事实证明，他并不需要。  
“Q，”办公室门被打开又关上，随即身后传来Bond的声音。Q刚想开口叫Bond准备好好担心担心他自己，但是他的语气语调却让他到嘴边的话停在了那里，他坐起身转了过来—  
只看见Bond站在门旁边，整个人看上去像是在来MI6的途中被海怪打劫了一样。他从头到脚都沾满了粘稠的黑色墨水，虽然他看上去好像很勇敢地尝试要把脸上和手上最糟糕的地方给刷掉，他的皮肤上仍有很多污点，而且他的西装肯定是彻底没救了。真是太可惜了。Bond穿Savile Row可真是帅的很啊。  
然而Bond脸上的表情仍然很平静。带着些期待，甚至。Q怀疑Bond动手杀人前是否也是这样的表情。他坐在椅子里直起身体，呷了一小口茶后把马克杯放回到桌上。“看来你找到我另一间做掩护的公寓了。”他说着。“原来是Adrienne的家，对了你是不是刚刚触发她家的安全系统了？”  
“那会没有人在家，”Bond说道。“最好是这样。”  
“真可惜。”Q说道。“她很可爱，真的。她在Cheltenham上开了家面包店—那家的司康饼Tanner很喜欢？非常能干的女人。”  
“她开了家面包店，”Bond重复着他的话。慢慢地穿过房间，站到Q面前，低头用那双蓝眼睛看着他，黏在那张英俊的脸上的黏糊糊的东西让他的眼神变得更加摄人心魄。他看上去好像刚从海底爬上来一样。“该死的你彻底疯了吗？”  
“抱歉，我们两个人当中谁才是那个把‘破门而入’当个人爱好的人？就算别人忍得了并不意味着我也要这么做。”  
“这不公平，你知道的。”Bond指责道。  
Q不住地微笑着，而且Bond越是怒目圆视看着他，他的笑容越是灿烂。“我可不该为我精通我的工作或者期待你能继续努力而道歉。”Q告诉他道。“不过如果你能好好地请求一下的话，我也许能在这里找到一瓶溶剂能把你皮肤上的颜色给弄掉。至于你的西装，我恐怕是没救了。”  
“Mmm。”Bond打量了他几分钟，然后在他面前紧握双手以一种很奇怪的学校校男生的姿势，脸上固定着笑容，露出两排牙齿。“最亲爱的Q，能不能请你十分善良的把这些可恶的墨水从我的脸上弄走。”  
“Eergh。别笑成这样，看上去就好像你要把你的下巴掰开然后把什么东西整个吞下去一样。”Q站了起来，身体前倾靠近仔细地看着那被墨水勾勒得更加棱角分明的下巴。 手指顺着Bond下巴的轮廓划过，他试图不去想昨晚自己到底多少次亲吻过这张脸，收回手指嗅了嗅。“Mm。好吧，和我想得一样。”Bond挑着眉看着他；那是他脸上唯一没有沾到墨水的地方了。“这种墨水和大银行用来防假钞用的印钞墨水是一样的。这意味着沾上后要去掉几乎是不可能，我相信你已经发现这点了。”  
“Q，你到底准不准备帮我搞定这个。”  
“好吧，既然你这么诚恳的请求我…”Q转过身俯在桌子上扫了一眼桌面上的东西，停顿了会开始头脑风暴，然后直奔他桌子的最下格抽屉。他起身时手里多了一小管东西，看上去就像艺术用品商店里面卖的颜料差不多，然后转身把它交给了Bond。“拿着，用这个。不要用太多，效果非常强。提醒你记得用完后好好地洗个澡；你不会希望他们在你皮肤上停留过长的时间的。”  
“谢谢。”Bond拿过那管溶剂放进了西装口袋里后，视线又重新回到Q身上。“趁我现在就在这里，明天出任务的东西你还有什么要给我的吗？”  
Q撅起嘴。拿个塞子塞住你的屁股这样你就只能想着我了，这显然不是个很恰当的回答，而且即使在其他完全安全没有监控的地方，他宁愿被自己的舌头噎死也不愿承认自己对眼前这个男人有多么得痴迷。“还没好，”取而代之他这样回答道。“有一些最后的调整要做。而且，”他微笑着，就像Sanit Francis般天使的笑容。“我可不想错过你明天的闪亮登场，不是吗。”  
Bond双眼紧盯着他。“你 开动脑筋时就是个下流的小混蛋，Q，”他说道，不过Q能看出他嘴角扯出的微笑。  
“滚出我的办公室，你站在这就只能让我变得老态龙钟的，”Q说着。Bond回敬了他个讨厌的致敬然后消失了，留下Q一个人在他的实验室里思考着把他自己化学阉割了的好处，这样他就能专心在自己的工作上，不会再该死地分神了。  
不过，其实他应该对Bond这样做；他一下子感觉心情好多了。  
* * * * *  
接下来的几天Q忙得几乎都没有时间吃饭睡觉，更不要说有时间想念Bond了。这次Q分配给007的任务和往常的类型都不一样；Bond通常更喜欢一个人出任务，但是这次的任务需要至少3位特工，而Q的工作是为他们所有人提供支持和扫清障碍。任务进入到第三天，他的特工都已经进入深度潜伏状态，而Q却发现自己在下午三四点的时候坐在他的工作台前，看着他邮件箱里成堆的邮件感到越来越烦躁，他的下属本应该有能力完全处理掉这些邮件的。他要去拧断他们的脖子；这样随意地推卸责任是完全无法接受的。他皱着眉头点开一封新邮件，添加收件人，然后他准备——  
“你又摆出这种眼神了，”Moneypenny的声音从他左肩后传来。Q一下跳了起来，他第二喜欢的马克杯也随之飞了出去，把剩下的伯爵茶洒在他的桌子上，然后摔在了水泥地上，碎了一地。  
一阵沉默过后。“现在你欠我3个马克杯了，Moneypants，”Q最终开口说道。  
“而这就是你永远也成为不了一个特工的原因，”Moneypenny说着，轻轻地拍了他一下肩膀。“走吧，我要是再让你在这多呆一会，你看上去就要杀人了，休息会和我和Tanner出去趟。”  
“我真的走不开，你知道我有一大堆事情要做——”  
“我想你不会希望我们不带你去看新大楼的选址的对吧？”Moneypenny抱着双臂挑着眉毛看着他。Q叹了口气，揉了揉自己的脸又推了推眼镜。  
“不，完全不想。你会选些维多利亚还在和艾伯特把半个伦敦睡了个遍时就留下来的地方-”  
“Q！”  
“然后我就不得不用威廉一世留下来的铜线来链接我们的系统。”  
“Q，MI6没有那么过时。不可能我们所有人都像你一样是个聪明的新人，亲爱的。这就是为什么M需要你也去。”  
这下轮到Q挑眉看着她了。“Oh，M他自己也会去？”  
“当然不会。这就是为什么我需要去。”  
“你当个秘书真是太屈才了，你知道的，对吗？”Q站了起来，想找点什么把打翻的茶给擦掉，最后才在他的桌子抽屉里挖出几张纸巾。“我永远也不明白为什么你决定不再做特工了，你曾经是那么狂热——”  
“如果我一直只是个秘书我想我会同意你说的，”Moneypenny低声说道。Q猛地看向她，她只是笑笑。  
“你是不是有什么事瞒着我了？”他问道。她朝他眨眨眼。“Moneypants。”  
“以后说，”她边说道，边伸手捏了捏他的肩。Q怒视着她，而她却转身帮他去清理那些马克杯的碎片和打翻的茶渍，他也就放弃了。要是Moneypants不想说，你是不可能从她嘴里套出任何秘密；这是他们的共识。  
老实说，大概这也是他们能成为这么好朋友的原因之一吧。  
* * * * *  
他们在几个街区外的一个角落里的面馆见到了Tanner，他正在布置餐桌，上面放着几碟寿司和寿司卷，然后拿出了他的平板电脑。（Q用他的个人预算给每个部门的头都发了一个平板电脑。这很值得，这让他至少省去了至少一半的文书工作。总有一天所有事情都能通过平板来处理，就像他一直说的那样，但是在现在，他还在艰苦的斗争当中。）他们看了15个不同备选大厦，然后除了无所事事外，他们的得出了Q不会立马做选择的可能性。  
“好吧，”他过了一会儿说道，便翻阅着巨大且坚固的仓库的蓝图，“这个好像还有点可能，我想。”透过眼角的余光，他发现Tanner和Moneypenny相视一笑，他撅撅嘴。“别想着拿你们的喜好来说服我，因为我感觉在看了那几个劣质的地方后你已经打算这样做了。这个值得我们去亲自检验一下，就这样。”  
“好极了，”Tanner说着，翻看了一下他的手机。Q抬头看着他，心里响起了警报。  
“不好意思，刚刚发生了什么？”  
“明天九点整应该可以，”Tanner对Moneypenny说道。“我想你可以搞定M的？我希望这个事情能尽快落实。”  
“我会尽我所能。”Moneypenny回答道。  
Q有些语无伦次，“我就坐在这里，需要我前把你们的设备都毁了你们才能回答我吗？”  
“明天一早我们去看那幢大楼，在你的特工重新浮出水面之前而且也没有其他什么事能把你从你的位置上撬走了。”Tanner愉悦地说道。“我会重新安排你的员工会议。Moneypenny和我会来接你。只要告诉我们在哪接就好。”  
Q叹了口气带着被人利用的深深的忧伤，然后竖起他的平板，生气地划动着查看着数据。“好吧，”他说道。“在A Piece of Cake接我好了。我8点半会到那。”他根本不准备去问他为什么不能直接乘地铁在指定地点和他们见面；如果M也要去，真是个该死的同伴，而且不管他又多不喜欢，他都得忍受这个。  
“Brilliant，”Tanner说道。Q白了一眼。  
“如果大家都那么好满足的话就好了，”他喃喃道，换来Moneypenny在桌子下踢了他一脚。  
* * * * *  
Bond在当天下午晚些时候就从监视器上消失了。  
这个其实并没有太出乎他们的意料。所有00特工都倾向于时不时消失一下，而Bond只是比其他所有人加起来的次数都多而已。这正是太他妈正常了。没什么需要担心的。  
Q现在很冷静。他很冷静。但是当他从loo回来后，他发现桌子上多了一个新的马克杯泡好了热气腾腾的茶， 要不是他在一间装满探头的办公室里工作这事可就真的让人起疑了。随后晚上7点时，Moneypenny出现在他的桌子旁，她的大衣挂在她的胳膊上带着一脸正经的表情。“快点，我们要走了，”她直接说道。  
“我必须要找到007，”Q说道，连头都没有抬起来。  
“不你不会。你现在要和你最好的朋友一起去共进晚餐，要不她就会告诉办公室里的每一个人是谁在几天前在你的脖子上留下那些印记的。”  
Q感到尾部翻滚的感觉，他慢慢地坐在椅子里转过身，冷冷地看了Moneypenny一眼好像能把整个房间给冻起来的感觉。“你怎么敢——你根本不知道你在说什么——”  
Moneypenny拿起Q早上扔在椅子上的围巾然后帮他带上。“如果你想的话带上电脑，但是我们要走了，现在，而且我们会在我家附近外带一些咖喱。快跟上，boffin。”  
Q咬了咬牙。他有强烈的冲动要在办公室呆到Bond的那个红点重新在哪里出现，不管是通过CCTV或者GPS又或是通过随便哪个人该死的手机拍了照po上了Facebook，但是一想到curry他就能听到他的胃开始咆哮了，还是大家都听得见的那种。Moneypenny皱着修得很好的眉毛看着他。Q叹了口气，整个肩膀都松了下来表示放弃抵抗。“好吧。让我……”他关上他的电脑然后塞进他的包里，然后最后瞥了一眼墙上的视频，就被Moneypenny推着出去了。  
* * * * *  
Moneypenny还是率先向他吐露了心声。Q很高兴他能够，暂时，忘了去担心那个小时的00特工。  
“你，什么，”他语无伦次地说道，有些兴奋地不小心把茶撒了出来（每当Q需要跟进特工出任务时他从不喝酒）。“我的天呐这至少有十七个地方是不合法的，为什么你不早点告诉我——”  
“我已经不得不求M允许我告诉你这些了！”Moneypenny一拳打在他的肩上。（当然，很轻。Moneypenny可以很轻易地打倒Q，非常容易，而且他们两个人都很清楚地认识到这点。）  
“所以，你现在是，什么，M的右手？这意味着什么？”  
Moneypenny翻了个白眼。“你就是个蠢货，Q，真的。我并没有一个明确的头衔。但是我有比MI6里任何人当然除了M以外更高的安全级别，而且我做任何需要我做的事情。”Q有些不爽。“是的，亲爱的，比你更高，虽然我们都知道这简直是个笑话。”  
“他会让你去出任务吗？”Q问道。  
Moneypenny耸耸肩。“也许会，如果有需要的话。但是他还没有这么做过。”  
“这倒是事实，我确实在上演MI6:The Eve Moneypenny Story，”Q说道，逗得Moneypeeny哈哈大笑。“这很聪明。”Q后仰靠在沙发上，看着电视屏幕上放着Black Books之前的一季。“你认为他是怎么样的一个人，你已经观察他好几个月了。我是说。”Q看了眼Moneypenny。“和她相比。”  
Moneypenny用鼻子轻轻地做了个深呼吸。“嗯，并不能这样比较他们两个，真的。”她沉默了会儿后说道。她的声音中透着点不知该如何选择；Q伸手握住她的一只手。“但是——我想在某些方面他看上去并不像她那样严苛，或者是他需要那么严厉，不过这仅仅是表象。或者，这只是他的性格。但事实上我认为他比她更喜欢操控，而且如果能完成任务他会希望你能够成为他那样的人。”  
“他同时给了我们两个第二次机会，”Q指出道。他不大爱回想那个礼拜，他那时已经完全确定他会被解雇了，在Silva的那个案子，但是M保住了他，而大家都与很多事要做也就没对他多说些什么。但是没错，控制是一个准确的词。Mawdsley 从不在乎别人是不是喜欢她。这是Q最怀念她的事情之一，也是他最不信任这位新M的地方之一；在M这个位置上的人需要有能力完成任务，而不是见鬼地做一个很nice的人。要是Q需要变成他那样的人，那他还不如乘早把自己给开除了算了。  
“事实上，关于这件事我确实问过他。”Moneypenny说道。“他给了我们第二次机会因为他认为在将来我们能学聪明点。”  
“而且因为我们现在欠他了。”Q慢慢地说道。“个混蛋。”Moneypenny同意地点点头。  
“他不是很乐意我告诉你真实的位置，”过了会儿Moneypenny接着说道。“他甚至不想让Tanner知道。但是……”她叹了口气。“他还不错，真的。他确实不错。而且他信任我，而我也信任你，所以，here I am。”她对Q微微一笑，而Q突然间感觉自己是全世界最大的混蛋，虽然除了从认识她开始就隐藏的那些事以外，他实际上并没有对Moneypenny隐瞒任何其他的事情。  
好吧，有一件事。“关于这个，”Q清了清喉咙说道。“这个，嗯。我应该相信你。关于这件。事情。”  
“你真的和他上床了！”  
“只有一次！”Q抱怨道。“让它去吧，Bond差不多和半个MI6的人都睡过了不是吗？”  
“这不是关键，”Moneypenny说着，一肘敲在Q的肋骨上，让他惊呼了一声。“我告诉过你不要和他上床因为自从他上次死而复生后你就因为他小黄瓜的尺寸而痴迷他了，更别说他身后带着一连串的麻烦。”  
“这么说有点太过了，”Q护犊子地说道。“他不比任何其他00特工差，不是吗？”哦天哪，她是对的，她他妈是对的。Moneypenny意味深长地看了他一眼，Q咕哝着发着牢骚，揉了揉自己的脸。  
“你说得对，这不全是他的错，”Moneypenny沉默后说道。“但是Q，你要知道这事的希望有多小。你读过他的档案。”Q并没有马上回答她。“Q？”Moneypenny盯着他看道。“Q。拜托。告诉我，你确实读了他的档案了。”  
“他有权利保护他的隐私。”Q说着，语气里的不满连他自己都能听得出来。“该读的我都读了，好吗？”  
“该读的是多少？”Q耸起他的肩，直直地看着屏幕里Dylan Moran在那挥舞着什么。“Q，亲爱的，摆脱，这不是——”她叹了口气，而从Q的余光中他能看见她挫败地捏了捏自己的鼻梁。“James Bond是个好人，”过了会她说道。“但是他给不了你那些应得的，就算他感觉他应该要给你。而且我不确定他是否任然知道还怎么去做。”  
Q没有回答。他只是这样盯着屏幕，但是他眼中看到的却是那段Bond档案里他宁愿做点别的也一直不愿去读的那段话：是关于Bond作为00特工的第一个任务的详细情况。那一共只有几行字，详细地叙述了Bond在任务中是怎么被刑求差点致死，任务还涉及了一名叫Vasper Lynd的特工；还有他在Lynd去世前不久提出的一份辞呈；还提到了Bond在之后又马上回到现役岗位。这些足够了。这比他想要知道的多。  
Q很清楚那是种怎样的错误。他也不愿意把这种错误和其他人分享。  
“我去干点别的事，”在长长的一段沉寂后Moneypenny说道。她准备起身，而Q却拉住她，紧紧地抱住她，他们就这样在沙发上又坐了一会，没有说话。此时已经无需多言。  
* * * * *  
还好Q选了 Adrienne的面包店让Tanner来接他，因为Tanner迟到了将近40分钟。  
他大概8：25分到了A Piece of Cake然后就马上被Vanessa，Adrienne和Jonathan两人那早熟的马尾辫女儿给围住了。Vanessa才不过四岁，她却十分喜欢Q；而这种感觉是相互的。今天是Jonathan在看店（Q怀疑Adrienne是不是在那幢用于伪装的公寓，清理Bond留下来的烂摊子。）他把一整盒司康饼塞给Q，而Q也没有真的想要拒绝。Q小口喝了会茶，偷偷地看着Vanessa指使着她爸爸去这去那，笑意全藏在茶杯之后。Jonathan也许真的是令人可怕的魁梧（并且有活力，天哪，Q总是忘记那个男人的头发有多红），但是在Vanessa面前他就是一只小猫咪。8点四十五分时，他吃下了半个肉桂司康，拿出他的手机，发了条短信给Moneypenny。有麻烦？  
消息马上就回复了过来，Q便咬了一口司康边读着回复：昨晚我们离开后有人闯进我家了。  
Q被噎了一下后开始不停咳嗽，眼中都泛出了泪花，他快发疯地准备回复时，一条新的短信发了过来。我没事，送你上车后我去了Vicky家。详细的见面说。Xx  
“没事吧？”Q抬头看着Jonathan，他正站在角落看着他。  
“Uh…我想还好。没什么大事，我不认为会有什么大事。”Q推了推他的眼镜，皱着眉，然后又打开了他的手机，划动着apps，徒劳地尝试着看能不能找出任何一个能告诉他他妈的到底发生什么了。当他看到黑色的车终于出现在店外时，他整个人都弹了起来。Q在Vanessa额头上落下一吻然后就急忙冲了出去，Tanner都还来不及帮他开门。  
“我这有些司康，”他说道，他直接把司康朝Tanner的方向扔去打断了他准备说的话。“Moneypenny在那？”  
“她和M在一起，”Tanner说道。“她没事，Q，冷静，好吗？我去买杯咖啡，马上就回来。你先上车。”Q自认为并没有生气和没有砰地一声把自己扔进车座里，但是要是碰到个气量小的人他一定认为他就是这样表现的。而且他十分确定他没有一直瞪着窗外直到Tanner回来。  
“发生了什么？”Tanner还没来得及重新把车钥匙插上发动，Q就急忙问道。  
“你是只有五岁吗现在？千万别这样。”Tanner发动引擎，没看Q一样就开车前进了。“Eve没事。有人闯进了她家，我们不知道他是谁，但是他没有拿走任何东西，只是碰翻了点东西。”  
Q瞪着Tanner，尝试用眼神迫使Tanner再告诉他点什么。但是很显然地失败了。“他妈的他们进她的公寓干什么？”他问道，没有知道更多的信息让他很焦急。要不是Tanner正在变道，Q可能直接就因为他的无动于衷而凑他了。  
“Q，”Tanner耐心地回答道，“我刚刚告诉你了，我们不知道。Eve认为他们大概是要找什么东西，但是她确信没有少任何东西而且也没有任何人受伤。现实点；你认为要是他们闯进来的时候你和Moneypenny都在家会怎么样？”  
Q撅撅嘴然后双手交叉环在胸前。“Moneypenny会揍扁他们的脸而我会在5分钟之内让你们出现在那。”他不耐烦地说道。“然后我会毁了他们所有人的信用评级并且把他们的照片放在伦敦每一个数字公告板上，因为我就是个混蛋。这不是重点，Tanner，重点是——”  
“重点是没人受伤，而且目前为止我们没有任何其他信息，我们现在去工厂找M和Eve去看房子，因为你的时间非常宝贵而且我不想白白浪费一个早上。”Tanner终于转头看向Q，眉毛上挑。“这么说你明白了吗？”  
Q闭上嘴。剩下的车程中他都在那生闷气。  
* * * * *  
那天之后他的生活再也没有恢复正常过。  
当他们到达仓库后他仍然没有得到想要的答案，但亲眼看到Moneypenny站在自己面前多少也平复了一下他的心情。由于Q带来的司康饼，关于调研这个仓库是否能成为新的HQ被搁置了5分钟，在这期间司康被迅速消灭掉了；Q一直能被一个小想法给逗乐（虽然很荒谬）那就是上任M之所以这么热衷于和Q达成交易是因为他能够得到Adrienne家无与伦比的烘培糕点作为交换。  
他们绕着整个仓库走了一遍，从屋顶到地下室。他们只在某几件房间里逗留了一会，然后不时地在Q带来的平板上关于房屋结构留下备注。Q一直紧紧贴着Moneypenny，她不停地能感觉到两人的肩膀不时地碰撞在一起，但是她只是笑笑没说什么。Tanner可以告诉Q其实Moneypenny很好，他可以完全不用担心，但是Q很清楚地知道事情很可能不是这样的。  
“007从雷达上消失后你有收到任何消息吗？”  
Q回过头，略显慌张。M带着点期待地看着他，双手插在口袋里；两周前他就彻底放弃控制了，而现在他也能接受他的员工给他带来的各种出其不意的状况了。“没有，他目前为止还没有出现。”Q承认到。不管用什么科技技术都无法探测到Bond的事实有点伤到他，但这不会让他去撒谎。  
“Mmm，好吧，有情况及时汇报。”M伸出手按了按Q的肩膀然后转身跟着Tanner去了另一间房间，留下Q隐隐有些发火。这就好像M问着他最钟爱的军需官Q的那些玩具有没有找到他们那位失踪的特工——如果有任何人有能力做到，那一定是Q——但是这总让Q觉得M知道或猜到Q脑子里想了些什么，比他想他知道的要多。  
他一直很怀疑Q的完整档案Gareth Mallory到底知道多少，而他决定今天不去考虑这事。His dance card was too full as it was。  
当天中午Q回到HQ时，004和002一起从深度潜伏状态出来了并且到达了指定位置等待进一步指示。007还是毫无踪迹。很显然。Q安慰自己到要是Bond真的死了，那也肯定是要一种壮丽的难忘的景象，必须要有很多爆炸伴随着超乎寻常的死亡人数。而现在，Q有一大堆的文书工作要做，还要编程并且还要分解完Bond给他带回来的硬盘，而且要是因为一个帅的要死的特工就让他无法专心工作那他也太可悲了。  
而且，这才只有一天。相信Bond不会沉寂那么久的。  
* * * * *  
10天过去了007仍然处于失联状态。在这段时间内，不管他破解了什么程序又或者明目张胆地查看了那些不该看的地方，Q连一个他的闪影都没能从探头，GPS，或者无线电上找到。  
在Bond的个人历史上，10天其实不算什么。Tanner根本不担心；Moneypenny则更为其他事烦恼，但是Q猜想这是因为M是个混蛋而和Bond没什么关系。004和002都汇报说没有和007有仍和联系，但是当他们奉命去渗透的犯罪团伙在第八天陷入一片火海时，MI6就把他们召回了，并且正式把007归为失踪状态。这其实不代表什么，鉴于他在这个状态上上下下已经很多次了。  
Q现在——很好。Bond不欠他什么；Q只是给了他一串数字作为要求，只有这些。他总有忙不完的工作，在Moneypenny没有拉他去她家的时候，Q就会直接回家然后穿上他的训练服然后去跑步知道他的肺里好像交了一堆玻璃渣让他痛得只能改成快走。把自己像袋砖头样扔进床里睡觉，而大多数早上都会有一只小白猫全在他的脖子旁陪着他醒来（Carly发现在冬天做一只流浪猫有点太难以生存，所以它决定在Q的房间里做永久居民。）  
他没有做梦。也许这样最好。可是他仍然会在午夜被些许声响弄醒，然而却没有任何人出现在窗前。


End file.
